


What I Learned at School Today

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, High School, M/M, Malex, Not Canon Compliant, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: When the teacher has their students watch a movie in class, Alex finds another way to pass the time





	What I Learned at School Today

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't match up with the canon-timeline but I just wanted an excuse to write playful, adventurous Alex

Alex always sat in the very back row, at least on the days he actually bothered to show up to class anyway. Ever since he and Michael had shared a moment at Prom, Alex found himself coming to school and attending classes more often. Just so he could see Michael.  
They never actually spoke or acknowledged each other in any way though except for the few seconds their eyes would meet as Alex passed by Michael’s desk on his trek to the back of the room.

A few weeks after they started locking eyes, one of their teachers came up with the idea of Michael tutoring Alex as the other boy had fallen very far behind the rest of the class. Their first tutoring session was held in the Library but it quickly became clear that neither of them were comfortable with this arrangement. The next time they met was on the bleachers, where they sat very close to each other, their knees touching, to the point neither of them could actually concentrate.  
By the third session, Michael was knocking on the front door of the Manes home where he was greeted by Alex’s older brother. He introduced himself as Alex’s tutor and the brother simply shrugged and welcomed him inside.  
Behind the closed bedroom door, Alex became a very quick learner especially when given extra incentives to pay attention and was immediately rewarded every time he answered a question correctly.

Michael then started coming around when they hadn’t scheduled a tutoring session. Alex enjoyed these visits the most, since they were always on days that he was home alone and had the entire house to himself. If anyone really knew what happened between them in Alex’s bedroom, no one mentioned it to either of them… Only the teacher who’d suggested the tutoring, who praised the improvements to Alex’s grades ever said anything… Mostly his surprise at how quickly Alex had taken to the tutoring and that Michael was obviously a good influence on Alex.

They’d both chuckled over his words as they each knew Alex was the instigator of almost everything that happened between them. He’d made the first move (much to Michael’s surprise) and was definitely the more adventurous of the two. Their encounters were no long restricted to Alex’s bedroom as they’d started sneaking off to the tool shed behind his house and had even taken Michael’s truck out to Foster Ranch a few times… Alex really enjoyed those trips, Michael was always more frisky when they were alone in the desert.

It had been fun and exhilarating for both of them. This secret that only the two of them shared. Michael would have liked to have told Max and Isobel but he knew they didn’t need more secrets to be keeping, hiding the truth of their origins was enough without them having to worry about Michael’s love life… and he wasn’t even going to think about Isobel’s blackouts either.

Graduation was fast approaching, to the point even the teachers had checked out, hardly even caring if the students bothered to turn up to class but Alex had to. His attendance had been so bad that if he missed even one more class, he wouldn’t be graduating with his friends.   
Michael was the only one who knew the real reason Alex missed so many classes. Sometimes his bruises were just too visible, sometimes the beatings resulting in his limping or some fractured fingers… But Alex his them all from everyone… Everyone but Michael.  
And despite borderline begging, Alex refused to report his father, kept protecting his abuser because he was a man with power. Someone who could, and would, continue to make things worse for his son.

It was Friday afternoon, the final class of the day and the week and even the teacher didn’t want to be there. A fact that was proven by the TV and DVD player that was waiting for the students on their arrival to the classroom. Alex immediately made for his usual spot at the back of the room and was a little surprised when Michael sat down at the same bench with him. They caught each other’s eye and Michael simply shrugged his shoulders as he pulled a notebook from his bag. Michael was always scribbling notes and equations that Alex had never been able to decipher.

Someone closed the blinds, the teacher killed the lights and the entire classroom was plunged into darkness. The TV came to life, giving off an eerie glow but the majority of the room was still very dark.  
Knowing that Michael was sitting so close, Alex was never going to be able to concentrate on some stupid documentary about some crackpots who believed the 1947 crash had been real and the Government was covering it up. Alex got enough of those crackpots at work, thank you very much.

But the weird part was that Michael was staring at the screen with curiosity and intrigue. Alex pouted in disappointment, he’d forgotten about Michael’s fascination with the ‘UFO Crash’. He used to see him hanging around the museum a lot, was almost convinced he’d seen him steal something one or twice. He was pretty sure Michael had seen every documentary and conspiracy theory on the crash by now but here he was, just staring at the TV and scribbling notes.

He knew it was wrong, that he shouldn’t do it; if he got caught he’d be in trouble and not just from the school but his dad too… His dad’s punishment would be worse than anything the school could throw at him.  
But it was something he’d always wanted to do, had often fantasized about it and now was possibly his only chance. Alex quietly moved his chair closer to Michael’s until they were practically touching. He reached his hand across the bench then down out of sight to touch Michael’s thigh. Alex slowly began to massage him through his jeans but a moment later, Michael playfully slapped his hand away.

Alex wasn’t deterred though. He looked around the rest of the room and could only see the backs of everyone’s heads; no one was looking at them at all. He slid closer but this time, he slipped his hand underneath Michael’s shirt to tease his stomach.  
When Michael turned to look at him, obviously intending to glare at him, Alex kissed him. Michael pulled away in shock and stared at him with wide eyes.

“What are you doing?” Michael barely made a sound but Alex could see the words on his lips.  
“Something I’ve always wanted to do” Alex whispered in his ear.

Then his fingers were undoing Michael’s buckle and he watched as Michael gnawed at his bottom lip. Alex slipped his fingers inside Michael’s pants and touched the already hardening flesh of his cock. He smiled when he saw the way Michael bit back a groan. His pen slipped from his hand, rolled off the table and landed on the floor with a very loud clatter.  
Several heads turned to look at him but no one could see what Alex’s hand was doing under the table.

“Sorry” Michael could hear the groan in his voice and cleared his throat.  
“I’ll get it” Alex declared to the class though everyone had turned back to the TV by now.

Alex slipped off the stool and onto his knees as he pretended to be looking for Michael’s pen. He then moved under the desk so he was positioned between Michael’s legs and he reached up, lowered the zip the rest of the way and a moment later, Michael’s cock was freed from the confines of his pants. Alex could barely see in the dark but he’d done this several times before, knew what Michael liked and how to drive him completely wild.  
He licked his lips and ran his thumb across the head, pre-cum was already pooling at the tip so he used his thumb to spread it before bringing his thumb to his lips and tasting Michael on his fingers. Alex forced himself to hold back a groan of his own. They were used to being quiet but this was an entirely new level for them.

He closed his fist around the base of Michael’s thickening cock and started to stroke him, very, very slowly. Alex felt him visibly stiffen and he grinned to himself, licked his lips and leaned in close but he didn’t take him in his mouth, he simply blew a breath upon the sensitive flesh and heard a low growl from Michael’s mouth.   
Alex smiled; he could see Michael’s hand on his own knee, digging in so hard the knuckles were turning white. So Alex reached for his hand, prised his index finger free and took the digit into his mouth, sucking feverishly as a taste of what was still to come.

Alex then reached up and took hold of Michael’s hand, silently letting him know it was okay to squeeze as much as he needed to. His other hand was still teasing the head of Michael’s cock, drawing concentric circles around the tip. He loved the feel of Michael’s hardness in his hand but he wanted it in his mouth.  
He moved forward, flicked the tip with his tongue and felt Michael squeeze his hand very tightly. Alex licked his lips then took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the very tip and lapping at the pre-cum. God he loved the unique taste that was Michael Guerin.

It wasn’t enough though and he relaxed his throat, took him in even deeper until Michael was almost pressed against the back of his throat. He pulled back then took him in again, moved up and down very slowly several time, suckling on Michael’s cock the entire time. All the while, Michael was squeezing his hand.  
He could picture Michael above the desk, trying his hardest to look like he was paying attention to the TV but his eyes would be filled with a lust and a desire. He was certain Michael would be fighting the urge to pull him up to meet him in a deep kiss. Alex knew how much Michael loved to taste himself in Alex’s kisses.

Then Michael’s other hand was on the move, sneaked its way into Alex’s hair. He tugged at the short locks, tried to encourage him to take him deeper for longer. Alex let Michael’s cock slip from his mouth and started to trail sloppy kisses up and down the length, his tongue tracing the vein on the underside. Alex could visualize Michael biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning Alex’s name.  
Alex loved hearing Michael moan his name. He could feel himself hardening at the very thought but there would be time for him after class, what mattered to him right now was getting Michael to come. Not exactly an easy feat as Michael had surprisingly good stamina.

He wrapped his fingers around the base and squeezed as he took Michael back into his mouth, practically deep throating himself in the process but he wasn’t going to choke. He moved up and down, kissing and licking every inch of Michael’s hardness.  
He finally looked up, could really only see the bottom of the desk but when he leaned forward to really take Michael deep in his throat, he peered up and could just make out the outline of the other boy’s face and could see that Michael was watching him. He pressed his tongue into the slit as the tip and very quietly hummed to himself; the vibrations caused Michael to squeeze his hand, painfully hard.

So Alex did it again and again and again until he heard the hitch in Michael’s breath, felt his body tense and then he was coming. Alex did his best to take it all in, swallowing as best he could while Michael struggled to maintain a neutral stance above the desk. Alex sank back under the desk as he tried to catch his breath. He reached out to balance himself and his hand touched Michael’s pen.  
He slowly slipped back into his own stool and looked at Michael out the corner of his eye. He could barely see him but there was no mistaking the grin on his face or the lust in his eyes. Alex turned and checked the rest of the classroom, Max Evans was looking at them but he turned back to the front of the room a moment later.

Alex let out a breath right before Michael grabbed his hand. He turned to look at Michael, watched as he very quietly slid off his stood and moved closer to Alex. He leaned in too close, his other hand reached for his pen and he snatched it from Alex’s grasp. Then he kissed him, lips parted, tongue prodded its way into Alex’s mouth and he could taste himself on Alex’s tongue. He dropped his pen again which caught the attention of the teacher again.

“Guerin, Manes?” the teacher warned them.  
“Yes, Sir?” Michael replied.  
“Are you boys learning anything from this?”  
“Yes, Sir” Michael said again before he leaned down and scooped up his pen again. He leaned close and whispered in Alex’s ear “I’m learning just how skilled my boyfriend is at giving blowjobs”  
Alex blushed as Michael dropped back into his seat and immediately started scribbling more notes in his notebook. 

The documentary finished and the teacher turned the lights on, making the students blink furiously to see properly. Michael’s eyes widened and he reached out to wipe something from Alex’s cheek.  
His sudden movement caught the teacher’s eye again.

“Manes, you’re not eating in class are you?” he asked.  
“Not anymore” Alex replied.  
“Manes… Don’t make me give you detention… Not this close to graduation”  
“No, Sir… I promise, I won’t feast in class ever again”  
“Good”

The bell rang and the students began to file out. Michael got to his feet, dropped a note in front of Alex then hurried to catch up to Max. Alex watched the two of them leave together then unfolded the piece of paper Michael had given him.

‘Meet me in the tool shed at 4pm… I can’t wait to return the favor’  
Alex smiled but he didn’t get up, not straight away, the last thing he needed right now was anyone to see just how much he’d enjoyed the ‘documentary’. He didn’t think he’d be able to live down getting an erection in class from watching a show about the 1947 crash… or at least that’s what the class would think.   
But he knew the truth and Michael knew the truth…   
It wasn’t like aliens could turn him on or anything.


End file.
